Dragon Ball AM(After Math)
by Dee J
Summary: *Eps 4 Up*The androids have arrived. Who will defeat these menaces? Will Goku III and the others survive? (Ultra Android Saga)
1. Descendant of a Lengend...Goku III

Joyce Arts Inc. present:  
  
Disclaimer:Dragon Ball does not belong to me.It is the property of the respected holders of all the copyrights.The story line that follows is mine and mine alone.  
  
Dragon Ball AM  
  
Ultra Android Saga  
  
Episode #1:Descendant of a Legend...Goku III  
  
  
On an old mountain region a house is placed in an unseen area.The normally peaceful forest is slightly disturbed today.Goku III stands outside his house training.He decides to stop for a break.  
"Whoa, does this take a lot out of you." ,he says to himself.  
He detects an energy signal coming in from the northeastern direction.  
"Must be Muten.I wonder what brings him out here?"  
A short, bald man flies down and lands infront of Goku III.It's Muten, Kuririn's great, great, great, great grandson.He smirks and walks to a chair and sits down.  
"So why are you way out here, Muten." ,Goku III asks.  
"Well, punk, Master Kuririn asked me to come here and tell you that he wants to see you." ,Muten snaps back.  
"He wants to see me?"  
"Yeah, idiot."  
"So what is it about?"  
"I think he said something about giving you something.I really don't know.Let's just get over there already."  
"Sure thing." ,Goku III looks up into the sky. "Kinto'un!!!!"  
A yellowish puffy cloud floats down and stops right infront of Goku III and Muten.  
"Don't tell me you're going to use that stop cloud." ,Muten comments.  
"Why shouldn't I?" ,Goku III asks.  
"The damn thing is so slow it's not even funny."  
"It doesn't matter.Just go ahead of me then."  
With that Muten's aura flares up and he takes flight towards the Kame House.Goku III watches him leave.Once he's out of site, Goku III jumps on Kinto'un and takes flight.Goku III decides to take his time and does some thicks on the ride over to Master Kuririn's island.The island begins to come into view over the horizon.His eyes fall upon the the two headstones on the eastern side of the island.The one closes to the house is that of the once invisible Kame-Sen'nin.Goku III wishes he could have known the guy that had once trained his master.The same man that Master Kuririn's descendant was named for.The other grave was one that head great sinificance for both Goku III and his sister.That grave was of the legendary Son Goku.Goku III had spent his life trying to be half the man his great great great grandfather was.When he finally landed at the island he sees Muten sitting on the porch.  
"Finally you got hear." ,Muten says with a smart tone to his voice.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" ,Goku III asks with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
Before anything can escalate.The front door to the house opens up.Goku III and Muten stop as Master Kuririn walks out with his staff in hand.He looks both of his past students up and down.  
"Goku, I glad to finally see you come.Please follow me into the house." ,Master Kuririn says and then turns to walk back into the house.  
Goku III follows Master Kuririn into the house.Leaving Muten outside on the porch.In the house they sit down at a table.Master Kuririn pulls out a box and slides it infront of Goku III.  
"This is what I asked you to come for." ,Master Kuririn tells Goku III.  
"What is it?" he asks.  
"Just open it."  
Goku III opens the box.He pauses as he stares at the contents.  
"Is this what I think it is?" ,Goku III asks.  
"Yes, yes it is.That is the uniform that once belong to your great great great grandfather, Son Goku." ,Master Kuririn tells him. "It's for you to keep."  
"Thank you, Master Kuririn."  
"No need to think me, it's rightfully your's anyway."  
Goku III stands and takes the box under his arm.They say their good-byes and Goku III calls for the Kinto'un.  
  
High above the Earth's surface the palace of Earth's guardian is suspended.Earth's latest guardian stands on the edge of the lookout with Mr. Popo standing behind him.  
"Kami-sama, what is it." ,Mr. Popo asks.  
"I'm not sure, old friend.Somethings coming.Something different, yet fumiliar.I can't explain it.I fill that the Earth is about to face on of it's toughest challenges in years." ,Kami tells Mr. Popo.  
"Oh Kami-sama, I hope that the Earth's protectors can over come this, what ever it is."  
"I hope so to.I hope so to.Maybe I should give Goku III a heads up.Just to keep him on the look out."  
  
At Goku III's house, Goku III is busy training oce again outside.His training is interrupted when Kami appears infront of him.  
"W..who are you?" ,Goku III says startled.  
"I am Earth's guardian, the Kami-sama." ,Kami introduces himself.  
"Earth's guardian? Whoa...what brings you here."  
"Well I've watched your progress through out the years." ,Kami begins. "I've seen your power grow stronger and stronger.That's why I'm asking for your help.I'm not sure what, just yet, but something is coming.Something big.And without someone to protect it, the Earth may no survive it."  
"So what am I to do."  
"Right now I can only ask that you keep an eye out for something."  
"Yes sir, I'll do my best.And hopefully whatever this is that is coming I can handle it.I'll protect Earth just as my anscestor Son Goku once did."  
Kami smiles as he thinks that Earth is in capable hands once more.The two shake hands.Kami places two fingers on his forehead and teleports back to his lookout tower.Goku III stands there and thinks thing through for a little bit.He then turns and walks inside.He calls his sister, Gen.  
"Gen, listen up.I want you to keep an eye on the TV for anything unusual." ,Goku III tells her.  
"What do you mean?" ,she asks.  
"Kami-sama, the guardian of Earth, told me something big is about to happen."  
"The guardian of Earth?" ,Gen say sceptically. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, just keep an eye open, ok."  
"Sure thing."  
  
After Gen gets off the phone with her brother her phone begins to ring again.She answers it and wishes she hadn't.It's Muten.  
"What do you want, shimp?" ,she asks.  
"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing.",Muten says.  
"Will you leave me alone for once? I'm busy."  
"With what?"  
"Well if you must know something might be happening that will require my brother's powers."  
"Oh, I'm way stronger than him."  
"Is that why you lost to him both time you two met in the Tenkaichi Budokai?"  
"Shut up. I gotta go."  
With that Muten hangs up.  
  
Later that night, Goku III sits outside.Concentrating his energy to searching the entire Earth, Goku III comes up empty in his search for the cause of what Kami had sensed.He is startled when an undetected red-haired man walks from among the trees and towards him.Goku III stands up and feels a coolness radiate from the man.  
"No need to get tense, my friend." ,the stranger says.  
"Who are you?" ,Goku III asks, still a little tensed since he can't sense any energy signal from the man.  
"That will be revealed later. I want you and your bald-headed friend to meet me just outside Satan City tomorrow at noon."  
"Why? Waht is it that you want?"  
"Everything will be reviled tomorrow.Just show up and I promise you won't be unsatisified."  
With that the red-haired stranger flies off.Leaving Goku III to puzzle at what this guys motizes could be. 


	2. Real R&R Continues! Red Ribbon Returns!

Joyce Arts Inc. present:  
  
Disclaimer:Dragon Ball does not belong to me.It is the property of the respected holders of all the copyrights.The story line that follows is mine and mine alone.  
  
Dragon Ball AM  
  
Ultra Android Saga  
  
Episode #2:Real R&R Continues! Red Ribbon Returns!  
  
The next morning Goku III, Gen, and Muten wait at the place appointed by the stranger to Goku III the night before.Goku III is acheist to see what the guy is really all about.Muten on the other hand seems to be annoyed at having to just wait for the guy to show up.No one really talks.Gen tries to get the two to have a conversation, but with the two being rivals it doesn't go to well.  
"It's noon. And look no ones here." ,Muten comments.  
"Give him time he'll be here.I can feel it." ,Goku III says sternly.  
Within a few moments they spot a being flying towards them.It's the same stranger that had talked to Goku III the night before.A chill goes through the air when the stranger stops infront of them all.He looks them all over and smiles.At that moment Gen relizes something fumialiar about the guys hat.  
"That's the Red Ribbon Army's logo you're wearing." ,she says.  
"Great observation, my dear." ,the stranger says with a bigger smile.  
"Hold on." ,Muten iterrupts. "How do you know of the Red Ribbon Army, mister?  
"Well if you must know, I am an android."  
Everyone of them are overcome with shock.They had all heard the stories of the Red Ribbon Army and of the terrifying androids that had threaten all life on Earth.Muten knew the stories better than anyone, after all his great great great grandmother was one of the original androids.  
"That's impossible." ,Muten stated. "All androids where either killed or have been destroyed.Trust me I know."  
"Yes, my friend, what you say is true.To your knowledge."  
"Ok then educate us." Goku III tells the stranger.  
"Alright then, listen up.Years ago the scientist Dr. Gero not only created androids #13-#19, he had a hidden lab.This lab was placed in the Southern Poler region.That is where he himself became the android #20 and he also began his construction of the monster android #21 or Cell.He experimented with the genitics of using over life forms cells to create androids with great power.He had had some trouble with the biological android #17 and #18.Thus he decided to combine genetics and robotics into a single being.Thus I am one of the by products of his labor.I am Android #22."  
"Hold on." ,Muten interrupted. "You said something about genetics.Where did he get the cells for you?"  
"Good question boy." ,Android #22 begins. "As I'm sure you are aware, Android #21 was greated from the cells of the greatest beings in the universe.After he was created, Dr. Gero had cells left over thus he began to expirement with combining robotics and genetics once more.I was created using the left over cells of the great Son Goku.But he didn't stop with me.Oh no.He continued to create.And now waiting at the South Pole laboritory are four other androids.They are created from Gohan, Vegeta, Kuririn, and Piccolo's cells."  
"What was the point of creating you all?" ,asks Gen.  
"We were created as a safety mechanism.Gero knew that both #17 and #18 were rebelious and inserted within himself a device that if he died Androids #22-#26 would be awakened to destroy the others and Son Goku."  
"But Gero died years ago.Why are you just now awakening?" ,Goku III questions.  
"As logic must tell you, the South Pole is extremely cold.Thus the mechanisms are frozen.But thanks to global warming things are thawing out a little bit." ,#22 answers him.  
"That's it!If your the only one awakened I'm not going to wait for the others." Goku III says.  
With that he's anger of the thought that they would have killed everything breaks through.He channels it and transforms into a Super Saiyan.The android stare at him for a second.#22 Holds up his hand infront of Goku III.  
"Please, don't get hasty.Let's make a deal.Allow my over comrades to awaken.Then we can indulge into the greatest battle this planet has ever seen.Wouldn't make more sense to have one large battle than for you to waste your energy every time one of us woke up.What do you say?"  
"Well--" ,Goku III begins.  
"That's perfect!" ,Muten interrupts. "We'll have the battle here."  
"I'm so glad you are of the reasonable kind."  
Android #22 bows and then takes off.Muten is full of excitment over the up coming battle.Goku III on the other hand is enraged at Muten for what he has done.  
"You idiot!" ,Goku III bellows as he grabs Muten by the throat.  
Muten struggles to free himself from the grip, but the Super Saiyan is to powerful.Gen stares at her brother in disbelief.  
'What's up with him.He's normally so calm.' ,she thinks.  
"I don't think you relieve what you've done.We could have stopped him here in now." ,Goku III draws Muten closer to his face. "But your big mouth gave him the oppertunity to awaken the others.There's a chance they may not have awakened.Now he has all the time in the world to gather their forces.If the world is thrown into termoil it's on your head."  
Goku III throws Muten to the ground.Muten gasps for air and rubs his neck.He fires up his aura and takes flight.  
"I'll be here when the time comes!" ,Muten yells over his shoulder.  
'You better.' ,Goku III thinks.  
Gen still can't believe her brother.As much as Muten gives her the creeps she didn't think he deserved that.Goku III grabs her by the hand.  
"Let's get out of here." ,he says.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To Capsule Corp. ,I think I have an idea.But I'll need Tunics' help"  
They fly off towards the new Capsule Corp. office in Satan City. 


	3. Goku III the Time Traveler. Son Goku Ret...

Joyce Arts Inc. presents:  
  
Disclaimer:Dragon Ball does not belong to me.It is rhe property of the respected holders of all the copyrights.The story line that follows is mine and mine alone.  
  
Ultra Android Saga  
  
Episode #3:Goku III the Time Traveler. Son Goku Returns!?!  
  
Goku III and Gen fly over Satan City at a high altitude, so as not to be seen.Gen's mind keeps thinking back to how enraged her brother had been towards Muten.She had never seen him like that; normally he was so calm and cheerful.  
"There's Capsule Corp. down there." ,Goku III says, breaking Gen's train of thought.  
Goku III and Gen land in an abandoned ally beside the Capsule Corp. building.Gen straighten's out her wind blown hair and wraps her tail around her waist and pulls her shirt over it.Goku III looks over at her and just shakes his head from side to side.  
"What is it?" ,she asks him sternly.  
"Nothing.It's just that I don't see why you don't just cut that thing off.All it does is get in your way all the time." ,Goku III replies.  
"Cut off my tail?!"  
"Yeah, it's not like it'll kill you."  
"Goku, are you crazy? I'm very close to my tail.You wouldn't understand; you weren't born with one."  
"Whatever you say.Let's go, we've wasted enough time as it is." ,Goku III says and walks out of the ally.  
Gen follows her brother as he enters Capsule Corp. Goku III flirts with the secretary for a minute .Finally Gen kicks him hard in the kick and they enter the elvator and head for the top floor.  
"I wonder how strong Tunics is now." ,Goku III thinks aloud.  
"What do you mean?" ,Gen asks.  
"Well, it's been a year since we've seen him. I just wonder what level he's at now."  
"He can't be as far as long as you and Muten are." ,Gen says, trying to put her brothers mind at ease. "After all he does have a business to run."  
"That may be so, but he also has those gravity rooms to train in as well."  
  
Meanwhile at the Kame House, Kami-sama is paying a visit to Master Kuririn. Kuririn takes off his sunglasses and tries to peer through the shadow of Kami's hood over the godly beings face.  
"So you're still up there watching over us all?" ,Kuririn asks.  
"Yeah, you could put it that way." ,Kami says with a smile.  
"It's been awhile, Kami-sama." ,Kuririn states as he puts back on his sunglasses.  
"No need to be so formal, old friend."  
"Yes, there is. You have your responsiblilies now and so do I."  
They both stop and look over to see Muten standing on the shore line.He spreads his arms over his head; then gathers energy and brings his hands to his right side.Muten silently releases his energy in a blast similar to the Kamehameha.It speeds across the ocean, parting the water in its path.Muten smiles to himself and prepares another energy wave.  
  
The elevator opens as it reaches the top floor of Capsule Corp. Goku III and Gen exit and walk to the end of the hall to Tunics' office.The knock once and then step inside.As they enter, they see Tunics sitting at his desk.He barely visible by Gen do to the piles of paper work clutting his desk.They stand there for a few moments hoping that he'll notice that someone has entered the room.He stays at a steady pace with his work.Finally Goku III clears his throught, which jostles Tunics out of his trace of work.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you there." ,Tunics says as he stands up and walks around his desk. "So, Goku, Gen, what is the nature of your visit?"  
"Not a pleasant one I can say." ,Goku III states.  
"Really. What seems to be the trouble?" ,Tunics asks.  
"Well there's this android and he says that there's more and that he'll awaken them soon and Goku got mad and Muten was excited and and..." ,Gen begins to ramble off.  
"Can you calm down and repeat that. Or should you explain it instead.?" ,Tunics says looking from Gen to Goku III.  
"Gen be quiet for a moment and let me explain everything." ,Goku III tells his sister, who doesn't really pay attention but instead stares at Tunics and his purple hair. "Let me see if I can explain this easily.For some strange reason new androids, created by the long ago deceased Dr. Gero, have been awakening."  
"Where were they, or I mean where are they coming from?" ,Tunics asks.  
"The one that appeared told us something about a hidden base in the south pole.The point is, that they were frozen, but they are thawing out all of a sudden.He said that he'll find us when they are all awakened."   
"So global warming is going to kill us in a way no one ever thought of." ,Tunics say with a laugh. "So, is that all this was a trip to give me a heads up."  
"Not exactly. I was wondering, at one point in my life I heardyou father talk of a time capsule that was developed by your ancestor Trunks that was based on the same principle of his altnate self from the, waht was then, the future." ,Goku says.  
"Don't tell me you want to go back in time and stop the creation of the androids. That won't work cause all it will do is create another reality different from our own.  
"Yeah, Goku you should have known that from all the stories we heard about our ancestors." ,Gen finally pipes up.  
"No, or course I knew that." ,Goku III defends himself. "I was thinking of something different."  
"Like what?" ,Tunics asks.  
"What if we could bring some one from the past to the present to fight the androids.Someone that could destroy the androids with ease.Someone like,...say Son Goku." ,Goku III theorlizes.  
"That's a great idea Goku." ,Gen says and hugs her brother.  
"Not that bad of idea." ,Tunics agrees. "Follow me."  
With that tehy walk into a huge room connected to his office.Two gravity rooms sit to either side of the doorway.The center of the room is clear, but to the walls are cluttered with old inventions and trinkets.Tunics walks over to a table on the side of the gravity room and picks up a case of capsules.He opens the capsule case and pulls out a red capsule.  
"This is the time capsule." ,Tunics says and clicks the capsule and throws it to the center of the room. "I'll set it to go back about one hundred and thirty-three years.That should be about right before Son Goku met up with the reincarnated Buu and went to train Uubu.Find Son Goku and explain the situation.From everything I was ever told he should be understanding and help us."  
With that Goku III climbs into the time capsule.Tunics gives him a few last minute instuctions andjumps down beside Gen.Goku III waves as he pushes a few more buttons.The capsule begins to flicker a bright blue.  
"Good luck.Come back safe, Goku." ,Gen says, but Goku III never hears her as the capsule makes the jump through time.  
"Do you think he really went back in time, Tunics?" ,Gen asks.  
"Well he went some where it stands to reason that he was able to make the cross over to another time and place.If he didn't go to the past may Kami-sama be with him." ,Tunics replies and looks out the window.  
Just as soon as Goku III had left a blue flash of light begins to appear where the capsule had been last.Tunics and Gen watch as the capsule takes shape and inside there isn't one Goku, but two.The capsule lid opens and out jumps the two Gokus.One wheres the fumiliar green and black outfit of Gen's brother, while the other where the red-orange and blue uniform that Muten wheres so often.  
"Are these the two you where tell ine me about, Gen and Tuncs." asks Son Goku.  
"Yeah, Gen's my sister and Tunics is Vegeta's descendant." ,Goku III explains.  
"Does he act anything like Vegeta?" ,Son Goku wispers.  
"I'm not sure, but if I can go by the stories of Vegeta's attitude I'd have to say no." ,Goku III says with a laugh.  
Tunics and Gen look at Son Goku in astonishment.They where actually in the presince of a legend.  
  
At Kami's lookout, Kami-sama senses an energy signal he's never been able to feel before.He stands on the edge with a puzzled look on his face. Mr. Popo walks up to him.  
"Kami, what is the matter?" ,Mr. Popo asks, with consern.  
"There's an energy signal that seems strange to me. Please, Mr. Popo, tell me who this is."  
"This is impossible.Kami it seems to be Son Goku."  
Kami stands there, his face going blank.He turns around and walks into the Sky Palace.He stops and places two finger on his forehead and disappears.  
  
At the top of Korin's Tower the wise old master Korin-sama peers down at Earth.Behind him Kami appears and walks over and stands next to him.  
"So this is definatly interesting." ,Korin says  
"It isn't right Master Korin.How is this possible?" ,Kami asks.  
"It seems that some young fellows have taken it upon themselves to play with time." Korin says with a stern expression on his face. "This isn't the way it needs to be done.True the androids that are approaching are strong, but they aren't unbeatably by no means.These youngsters can defeat them if they are willing to do things right.I think you better go down and set things right."  
"I'm not sure I know how to.I can't just go down and demand what I need them to do." ,Kami states.  
"Yes, that is true. I propose you talk with Son GOku.You know he'll understand.Expecially if you tell him the truth about yourself."  
With that Kami teleports down to Earth. Leaving Korin in his tower all alone.  
"He never just comes to chat." ,Korin says to him self with a heavy sigh.  
  
Kami appears in the same room at the Capsule Corp. building as all the others.Tunics and Gen nearlly jump out of there skin by the sudden appears of another being.  
"Kami-sama, what brings you here." ,Goku III asks.  
"You mean the Kami now is not a Namekian?" ,Son Goku asks.  
"I've come to speak with Son Goku.I need to talk with him privately at the Sky Palace." ,Kami says  
"Ok, let's go.Is it in the same place?" ,Son Goku asks.  
"It's never moved." ,Kami tells him.  
With Kami and Son Goku teleport to the Sky Palace, leaving Goku III, Gen, and Tunics at Capsule Corp.Tunics sits down and rubs his head.  
"This is getting rediculous." ,he says  
"I hope they come back soon.I'm getting bored." ,Gen tells Goku III.  
For the remander of the time they sit there in silence.Goku III wonders why Kami would need to speak with Son Goku.Finally Son Goku reappears.  
"So what did Kami want?" ,Goku II asks.  
"I really can't say." Son Goku replies. "All I can say is that I need someone to return me to my time."  
"But the androids.." ,Gen starts.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my time now." ,he says.  
"I'll take him back. After all I want to see this time traveling first hand." ,Tunics says.  
"Ok then, I sorry you can't help us, Son Goku." ,Goku III says and shakes his ancestors hand.  
"So am I."  
With that Son Goku and Tunics enter the timecapsule and with a few pressings of buttons, Tunics has them speeding back through time.Gen and Goku III stand in the center of the Capsule Corp. office, both wondering why Son Goku had to leave.Goku III's mind then starts thinking about the androids and the upcoming battles.  
'Now what? Can we really beat those things without Son Goku's help? If I can't, thenthe world's doomed." ,Goku III thinks to himself. 


	4. Evil Shows All Five Faces

Joyce Arts Inc. presents:  
  
Disclaimer:Dragon Ball does not belong to me.It is the property of the respected holders of all the copyrights.The story line that follows is mine and mine alone.  
  
Dragon Ball AM  
  
Ultra Android Saga  
  
Episode #4: Evil Shows All Five Faces  
  
Goku III leans back in his chair and looks over at his sister, Gen, who is looking out the window.He closes his eyes and reflects back on some of the things that have taken place more resently.Who would have thought that he'd have a chance to meet the man he had been living his life to be? His attention is drawn away by Gen.  
"I wonder." ,she began. "I wonder, how much longer before these androids decide to make their appearance.  
At that exact moment the roof to Capsule Corp. is ripped off and falls to the streets below.  
"What the hell?" ,Goku III gets out.  
Goku III and Gen stare at the massive hole where the roof once was.Five silouettes drift into their veiw.One of the silouettes flies down infront of them.It is then that they see that it is Android #22.The rest follow and stand behind #22.Goku III stares at each android trying to measure them, but is unable to get an energy signal from any of them.#22 looks at the room and then from Goku III to Gen.  
"So, this is where you have been hiding." ,he says. "Don't worry it wasn't to much trouble to find you, #23 has a special tracking system I installed within him.Well, what do you say we get things started."  
"You don't mean you want to fight us here? There's isn't enough room." ,Goku III states.  
"He's right #22. We should find a better area to do battle.I'd like to be able to go all out." ,the purple skinned android tells his apparant leader.  
"If you say so #23. Follow us, Saiyans."  
All five androids take off at top speed, with #22 leading them.Goku III and Gen have to transform into Super Saiyans to keep up with the machines top speeds.After flying what seems like forever, they stop above the exact area where the Cell Games had been held.  
"I trust you'll have no objections to this as our battle grounds." ,#22 states to Goku III and Gen.  
"As long as no innocent people get hurt, then this'll do just fine as your final resting ground." ,Goku III replies.  
Android #22 smiles to himeself as he and the other androids descend to the ground.Goku and Gen follow and land infront of them.Android #23 looks up into the sky as his eyes begin to flash.  
"There is an energy signal headed for us. Origin unknown to me."  
Goku III concentrates and tries to figure out what the android is sensing, but he senses nothing at first.Then the signal comes closer and he realizes that what the android sensed was Muten.The bald-headed warrior flies closer and lands in between the androids and Goku III and Gen.  
"Nice off you guys to come and get me." ,he says sarcastically. "Lucky for me, Kami-sama made a house call to Master Kuririn.Well let's see what we have here ....one...two...three...five androids.Good that means I can get my exercise in today."  
"You'll get more than just your exercise in, boy." ,#22 says.  
With that he motions to an android with long blonde hair.The android steps forward and stands infront of Muten.  
"Great I get to fight the hippy android." ,Muten says, seemingly to no one at all.  
"Well then you'll just have to see what this 'hippy' can do.I, Android #26, will be your down fall." ,the android states.  
The two stand infront of each other.The stand off is broken when #26 fires an energy blast that almost catches Muten off guard.Muten dodges out of the way.By the time he recovers from the surprise the android is nowhere to be seen.  
'Damn, where could he have gone?' ,he thinks to himself.  
#26 makes his presence known as he grabs Muten in a head lock and flies up into the air.Muten struggles for a while, but the androids grip is to tight around his neck.Muten stops struggling and just smiles as he folds his arms.  
"You think you're really something, don't ya.Well I've had enough of this short warm-up let's get serious." ,Muten tells #26.  
With that Muten begins to power up and knocks the android off with his ki.#26 falls backwards, but regains his composer and stares straight at Muten.Muten flies at the android and unleases a volley of punches.Unfortunately the android is to fast and none of Muten's attacks hit their intended target.#26 seizes an opening and knocks Muten to the ground with one punch.He gets up and dusts the dirt off his clothes and brings his hands close to his right side.An energy ball begins to form in the center of his hands.  
"Let's see how you enjoy a taste of true power." ,Muten says as he finishes the preparation of his energy ball.   
Muten fire his Kamehameha at the android.A blackish cloud is all that is left.Muten stands up and looks around.  
"Well, that wasn't so hard.Now, who's next?" ,Muten asks turning around to the other androids. "How about you #22? After all you seem to be the one incharge of everything."  
Muten notices that the androids aren't payin him any attention.They seem to be looking at him, but he is able to tell that they are really looking at what's behind him.At that moment he feels a sharp pain at the back of his neck.Muten then falls to the ground uncioncious.#26 stands over him and begins to laugh.  
  
  
During this time Gen has been watching the fight with the utmost carefulness.She notices that her brother on the other hand has not been paying much attention to the fight at all.Instead Goku III has been watching the other androids.  
"What's wrong with you?" ,Gen begins to scold him. "Muten could die out there.Why don't you help him?"  
"I don't need to." ,Goku III says confidately.  
"What do you mean, Goku?"  
"Listen, the androids are obviously logical stratigest. #22 would never place his best fighter at the start of things. He knows that any one of us could defeat #26 with ease.Muten's ok.He's just been taking it easy so that he can get a feel of how these androids work.Look, Muten's recovering now."  
They watch as Muten, in a blink of an eye, grabs #26 by the feet and throws him into a nearby rock formation.The formation crumbles to the ground and covers the android in the middle of it.A huge explosion erupts from the center of the rock pile as the android brings out.Half of the android's flesh cover of his face is peeling off as he flies at Muten.  
"Looks like the guy has some spunk after all." ,Muten says as he readies himself for the android's attack. "BRING IT ON YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!!!!" 


End file.
